Uninhibited
by Auresque
Summary: Sequel to Namecalling; the one where Green finally becomes a woman, Crystal is suffering from PMS and Platina's uncontrollable farts.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Note: **_Please_ read **Namecalling** before you continue, otherwise you will get lost.

**Second Note:** I'm aware that Green (boy) has become a woman in the previous fic. However, to avoid confusion with interactions with Blue (girl), I'm going to keep using a male preference for Green.

**

* * *

PART ONE – the one with the Team Rocket Grunts**

Two team rocket grunts hid behind a bush. One of them looked up. "Shh! Red is coming."

The other one eyed his friend. "So when they come by, we steal their Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah."

Red walked by, whistling to his oblivious self and looking around searching for something. Suddenly Green the man-turned-woman jumped in front of him. Red frowned. "Green?"

"I have chosen to randomly fight you! Pick your Pokemon!"

And the two fought. The two grunts sighed. "Ok, when they get tired, we get them, got it?" His teammate nodded.

Both, Green and Red fought hard, with Saur and Charizard, until suddenly Red hits Green. It was a perfect hit and suddenly Green's top broke off, revealing his bra. He screamed and covered his chest. "WHAT."

Blue walked by. "Hello Red, WHY HELLO THERE GREEN."

Green gazed at her with a deadpanned expression. "Blue, how many times have you tried seducing me?"

"Foo! I don't know. I must have lost track."

"I told you, we are JUST friends. We are NOT in a relationship." He warned the brunette. However she just rolled her eyes.

"YEAH OK, Anyway…" She mumbled eyeing Green strangely. "What are you two doing?"

Red looked panicked. "I broke Green's clothes!"

Blue paused. "That explains why the author PMed me last night about bringing extra clothes... I have them here." She produces a large bag full of clothes.

Green grinned. "Oh really?" He ordered charizard to use slash, tearing Red's shirt off. "That is niiiice." Red retaliated, ordering razor leaf and ripping away the rest of Green's purple cargo pants revealing his thong. "Everybody! Come join in!"

Sapphire, Ruby, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Platina, Diamond and Pearl appeared of nowhere and began attacking each other in attempt to take off their clothes. Music played as if they were all in a party.

_"Good Lord!" _The first team rocket grunt cried out in horror

"What's the matter-- _Oh my God, THIS IS HOT."_

His teammate shot him a dark glare. "You know... you can go to jail for that comment."

"WHAT? Why?" The second grunt yelped.

_"Because they're all minors."_

"Damn..." The two grunts run away, not wanting to go to jail.

* * *

**PART TWO - THE ONE WHERE RED TRIES TO FIND THE FOURTH WALL**

After the entire clothes orgy ended and after everyone took a new outfit from Blue and left, returning to their specified regions. Red, Blue and Green were finally alone. Red looked at his friend. "You ready for a real battle now?"

Green nodded. "But no clothes breaking. Blue doesn't have any extras."

**ONE SMACKDOWN LATER**

Green sighs, folding his arms over his chest. "Ok, Ok. Uncle. I give up."

Red and Blue looked up at their friend. Green was hanging by his pants from a branch by one of Saur's vine whip attack. Green wasn't used to the new implanted breasts and they had gotten in his way as he tried to escape.

Red cheered and threw his hands in the air. "Alright!" with that being said, he calls back his Saur, and run away.

Blue raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You suck."

Green snarled. "If anything, _you suck."_

As if on cue, the buttons on Green's pants popped out (one conveniently hitting Blue in the eye) and sent the man-turned-woman into the ground headfirst, pantless.

Blue carefully placed the button into the palm of his hand. "Here's your button."

"Thanks..." he grumbled, standing up."Now, help me get my pants."

"You mean _into_ your--" She yelped as Green bounced on her.

* * *

The Gods had taken Yellow thanks to Daisy's sacrifice. However, upon discovery that Yellow wasn't a virgin; they threw her down, back to earth. Her screams continued even as she was hurled into Professor Oaks' Laboratory.

* * *

Miles away, Pearl, Diamond and Platina hear the sound of the destruction as they made their way home. "What was that?"

Platina clapped her hands. "Servants! Take the blame for my fart!"

* * *

Red looked around, his eyes searching as he surveyed the area. Kasumi appeared. "Red?"

"Ah, Kasumi!"

"What are you looking for?"

"Everyone's been talking about the fourth wall... I'm trying to find it."

"Fourth wall? You mean the wall that literally holds as a divider between the author and characters?"

"Yeah. I want to convince the author to stop it with the crackfics."

Kasumi gaped. "But why?"

Red scratched his head as he looked under a rock. "Well... it's a little demeaning isn't' it?"

The water gym leader rubbed her nape. "I guess... but the author doesn't include me in his/her/it/their other fictions. This is kind of my one and only appearance."

"Have you ever read the fan fiction, **Regrets**? Auresque made me look like a jerk!" He sighed, sitting on a flat rock. "No one is in a worse mood than I am in."

* * *

"Excuse me." Jasmine came up to Gold, Crystal and Silver. "Would you know where the nearest bathroom is?"

"GO FUCK OFF!" Crystal roared as she stomped pass them.

"Wow." Jasmine watched the three walk away, with Gold and Silver eyeing Crystal strangely. "How _rude!"_

* * *

Green lay down on the grass, releasing a wonderful sigh as he is bathed by the sunlight. Just as quickly as he was bathed, a shadow cast over him. "What the…"

The said shadows belonged to the former masked children: the psychic and the darkness woman. Will and Karen looked around as if searching for someone. Green sighed, getting into a sitting position. "Can I help you?"

Will scratched his mask. "We're looking for the fourth wall… have you seen it?"

Green shook his head. "What is that?"

Karen decided to jump in. "It's supposed to be a wall which separates…" she trailed off as Blue walked in.

The brunette stomped her foot. "Green! You walk too fast, I almost stepped in poo!"

Karen snapped. "YOU!"

Blue pointed to Will. "YOU!"

Will yelped and pointed to Karen. "YOU!"

Karen returned his gesture. "YOU!"

"YOU!" Blue cried, pointing at Green.

Green groaned and covered his face. What he wouldn't give for some peace and quiet…

**

* * *

PART THREE – THE ONE WITH THE RESOLUTION**

Platina suddenly farted. "Servants! Take the blame for my fart!"

Pearl and Diamond appeared around her. The blond coughed. "I'm sorry. I had to fart really badly."

"It's quite alright. You're a disgusting pig, Pearl. But that's why I like you!" Platina snapped her fingers. "Let's move on!"

* * *

Kasumi shook her head. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

Red nodded. "I have nothing better to do since we all left Nintendo."

"What about our fifteen children?!"

Red seriously considered running away, what with fifteen little pooping responsibilities. However he was a man of honor and did the only thing at that moment that seemed most reasonable to him. He hit himself in the jaw, effectively knocking himself out.

Kasumi shook her head and proceeded to drag him home.

* * *

Green and Blue both looked at the dark trainer, tearing their angry glares from one another. Karen stood up, cursing as she realized she had grass stains on her crisp white dress. "You know what you two are suffering from? You two are suffering the lack of sex within your relationship."

They both gawked in surprise. Blue was the first to recover. "How did you know?!"

Green roared, grabbing the brunette by the back of her head and shoved her into the grass, effectively shutting her up. "We are NOT suffering from… _that!"_

Karen rolled her wrist. "Yes, Yes. Man or Woman, you still act like a little girl during her period."

* * *

Crystal sneezed. "GOLD, GET ME A FUCKING TISSUE."

* * *

Green snarled angrily. "Was that an insult?"

Karen merely laughed, hiding one hand behind her mouth. (Green now knows where Blue had picked up on that habit.) "It is an insult if you think it is."

"Green… I can't breathe." Blue's voice floated to the gym leader's ears.

He released her, allowing her to take large gulps of hair, as well as spitting out a few pieces of grass. She sat up, brushing dirt and various plants off her face.

Green grabbed Will's tie (despite his complaints.) used it as a napkin as he brushed some dirt off the girl's cheek, taking in the funny expressions Blue made as he cleaned her face. "Sorry about that."

"…"

For once in all the times they had hung out together, Blue didn't respond. She huffed angrily and looked away.

"Hey… I said I was sorry." Green began being uncomfortable. _What was this nagging feeling in his chest?_

"…"

He grabbed the brunette's shoulders, forcing the other girl to look into his eyes. "Usually, you would just brush it off." Green said as sincerely as he could.

Blue sighed. "Usually, yes, but I can't take this anymore, Green."

"… WHAT?"

"You're… _you're so mean_ to me most of the time! The only times you were nice to me and acknowledged that _we are_ in a relationship was you using my body as a reference to your special surgeries!"

Green opened his mouth in defense but Blue cut the man-turned-woman off. "No! Just no! I can't take this anymore!"

Green grabbed his own chest; an unfamiliar pang of emotions began to stir. "What… What do you mean, Blue?"

"_I'm breaking up with you!"_

His world stopped.

"You… You… You can't mean…" He began, stuttering.

Blue stood, huffing. "Yes. And I just did. Goodbye, Green. It was nice knowing you."

"OH NO, _YOU BITCH."_ He roared, standing his feet and grabbing her arm. "You don't break up with me; _I_ BREAK UP WITH YOU."

Blue bared her teeth. "I can break up with whoever I like! _THIS IS OVER."_

_"I'M_ THE SANE ONE." He replied, his own teeth glinting in the sun. "I SAY WHEN IT'S OVER AND IT'S NOT OVER."

"You know what? Forget it." Blue wrestled out of his grip. "I'm going back to the Masked Ice."

"WHAT" Green, Will and Karen screamed in unison.

"YOU PICK THAT _PEDOPHILE _OVER ME?" Green cried.

"He may be an old man who kidnapped six children to torture and make his own, but UNLIKE YOU, HE KNOWS HOW TO TREAT A LADY." Blue flipped her hair over her shoulder, gave Green the middle finger, and began walking away. "Good bye, spike ball!"

Green felt something snap. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him.

Whether or not he did this because the author is making him do so or he was doing it out of his own free will; Green did not know. All he knew was that he wanted to be with the insane woman simply because she was a part of him. The insanity, the deviant, it had spawned off his being and inhabited the girl he is embracing.

"Gree—" Blue never got to finish her sentence and Green promptly grabs her and gives her a kiss that would only fit a big screen inside an IMAX movie theater with romantic violins playing with the background with surround sound speakers and cherry blossoms gently floating past them.

Will was blown away by the force of a nosebleed.

Karen winced, realizing that she helped two women get back together. (She decided to categorize Green as a woman after all.)

"I told you." Green murmured once they were finished. "We're not over."

"Gr-Green…"

Will recovered. "When were you two going out in the first place?"

"…" Green slowly turned to the psychic. "Will."

"Yes?"

"STFU."

**-FIN-**

* * *

Karen and Will sighed as they briskly walked away; Karen desperately covering her ears at the sounds of Green and Blue going at it behind them.

"_Ohhh Green!"_

Karen walked faster.

Will groaned. "We never found the forth wall…" he stopped at a nearby sign. The psychic turned around so he could read it. "Welcome to FAN SHIPPING Valley?"

Karen eyed the sign and then where Blue and Green was. The couple had disappeared, though articles of clothes were thrown in the air.

"That explains… a lot."

* * *

Let me say this; this was not easy to write. If you read this, then please review.

This was my first time writing Platina; did I get her character right?


End file.
